Sometimes Monsters are Right too
by Jaycren
Summary: The Three Monsters of Norse Myth. Jormungdr, Fenrir, and Hel are given a second chance. Given a chance in the land his daughters rule. The land of Equestria
1. Berkana

The three children of Ragnarok Loki floated in the void between all things, at last in death they were free. No longer were they bound by the burden of being consequences of fate, no more where their lives dictated by the debts, sins, burdens of those before. They were free to choose their fate. Free to stay or move on, Free to pass from all knowledge of mortals or to perhaps be born as one, most importantly it would be their choice, no one else's. They thought and argued for a time each enjoying the others company in their own way for the first time in millennia having the right to be siblings, a right the Aesir had long denied them. After an eon or a second a light within the void shone upon them, calling to each in turn.

"Jormungandr, the World Serpent, Come Forth"

"Fenrir, Wolf of the End, To My Side"

"Hel, Queen of the Underworld, Your Presence Is Required"

All of the monstrous beings drifted towards the voice fondly, because though it belonged to one that had served the hated, vile Aesir, the voice had never been their enemy. He was the oldest of the children of Loki, Sleipnir, the Odin's Steed.

When they had gathered the Odin's Steed spoke, his baritone rumbling across the void.

"You who never committed any crime to earn the ire of the gods, other than be born, who unfairly inherited the debt our father owed and was owed, have as consequences of fate earned a choice unavailable to any. You have earned the right to choose to accompany me to someplace else. A place that is made for second chances, a place where you will be given the opportunity, long denied you, to be judged for your actions, not the circumstances or portends of your birth. You will not be as you are now. Instead you will be changed to a form appropriate to the natural rules and laws that govern that place. As such you will gain the chance to determine your own future," Sleipner looked upon his brothers and sister. "Follow me to the place my Daughter's rule, come to the world of the Diarchs, come to Equestria.

Fenrir moved unseen and unknown, slightly out of phase with this wood of the Wyld, The cries of the prey within the only herald of his approach. But a scent teased his nostrils, a female in heat, the Alpha Wolf began his hunt. Silently ghosting over the ground, not yet moving within the walls of the world, he drew himself to her. A strange sight, a grey striped female, with a white mohawk crowning her head, her face cast into shadow, but her body well on display even among the darkness of this Wyldwood. He sniffed, caution in his demeanor, why was such a female napping within this most dangerous of places. His spirit-form circled noting her toned muscles and strong broad frame, it was the body of one that was not unfamiliar with survival. He again scented the heat on this one, inhaling deeply, but making no approach. Fenrir was many things, beast, monster, predator, killer, but what he was not was a rapist, so he hung back, lest his arousal at this one lead to dishonorable action. He hovered, his spirit curious, as again he wondered about this situation, but then the woman before him gave a belch and scratched her bare stomach, he caught a wiff of fermented apples. The spirit chuckled, this one had drank enough to kill an Einherjar. Then a howl. The Woman before him rolled to her feet instantly on guard, a hand went to her side for a weapon that wasn't there

"Bad Luck, this is not good to be drunk and bladeless in this wood, after failing at looking for a good Buck" came the her admission.

Fenrir chuckled, a proper Woman indeed, he admired the way her muscles rippled and moved, her power obvious, he watch as the wo….. no Mare's nostrils flared scenting the air. It appears Sleipnir's brood wasn't the only equines within this world. Again a howl, closer this time, and from the female a new smell, though tightly controlled, fear.

Fenrir turned towards the howl, giving a low rumbling growl. This female was his to hunt no one else's, his to enjoy, he was the Lord of all Wolves, the Wyld God, and he would not share that which he claimed. Out of the forest a shadowed shape came, vines and wood forming a snarling wolf, stalking to the side of his mare. He snarled, this pup thought to take what was his, it was time the Fenrir Wolf introduced himself.

Zecora held herself still as she watched the Timberwolf circle, her eyes not leaving the predator. Sweat beaded and ran down her bare back and collected in the strap of her halter. She cursed herself for letting Rarity talk her into not bringing her blade, it's cold steel resting back at her house. "It would scare the Stallions off, darling," she heard the upper crust voice of her friend say, "Bah, if my Dagger does scare obviously not capable of pleasing this mare," she thought ruefully.

Now she had to escape, weaponless from the Alpha Predator of the Everfree while Applejack's hard cider impaired her, last time she would drink from the Apple's private stock, even if it was a last attempt to ease her heat with a little action. Her hunt for manmeat had not gone well, they all were too scared of her to enjoy a little no strings fun. A glow caught her attention, she watched as blue lines first formed a circle around her, strange lettering appearing at the cardinal directions, as a shape began to form in front of her. It stood upon two legs, black fur covering it's well muscled frame. The thing's arms ended in five fingered clawed hands, the face turned away, unable for her to see. She blushed as she saw that this male before her was completely naked exposing the lean bulk of a warrior. A growl issued forth directed at the Timberwolf before her, his readying form allowing her to see exactly how well endowed he was. She almost drooled as his musk swept over her, as he moved to keep himself between the monster and her.

"This Mare is Mine," He snarled, "On other Prey you must dine," the rhyme startling her from her cider and heat induced distraction.

The Timber Wolf snarled, but her protector answered back "I am Fenrir, God of the Wood, you are just some young hood."

The answer shook her attacker, but it snarled again, and again this male answered, "This Mare I plan on making my mate, your possible Step-mother you almost ate"

To her surprise the massive Timberwolf flinched as it looked from the one before her and back to her, it gave of a small whine as it submitted to this one called Fenrir.

"You are a good pup, but you need to learn on what to sup, the night turns late, you must haste away to hunt more before the day," to Zecora's wonder the "Pup" barked and moved off into the night. The black figure turned and a face out of nightmare looked back, yellow eyes bore into her and his long tongue licked along his fang filled snout. Again she could smell his arousal, it was all too much for her addled brain and for the second time tonight she knew sweet blackness.

Hel moved silently through the castle her shadowed ghostly step moving among those that made it home. She read the hearts of all, seeing their darkest deeds and most shameful desires. The Queen of the Underworld smirked, even in this place there were those who deserved punishment. She could not stop yet though, she wanted to find her nieces, and take their measure. Allowing her mind to unfocus, to sort through the hearts for those burdened by the sins and lies of leadership, she was drawn to an empty court with a single chair gilt in gold. Past the chair was a door, it offered no challenge to the Queen of the Unhallowed, as she passed through unseen and unfelt. What she beheld were two sisters, one white and tired from the toils of the day and the other charcoal, eager for the tasks of night. She paused and smiled, these were good girls, touched by pain and loss but tempered by it. They had not fallen in love with power.

The two young ones paused, their giggles silenced as they sensed her presence and felt her touch as she examined their hearts.

"Tia, someone is here," the younger stated.

"Indeed, Lulu but is she enemy or friend?" The older asked "I have never felt such coldness."

"To me Tia it feels like the cold crispness of Autumn, I think we should invite her to join us instead of standing in the entryway, she appears very tired and seems to have come a long way."

Hel and Tia considered Lulu, "You can see her?"

Lulu smirked, "Of course I AM the Princess of Dreams"

Hel chuckled, a smirk on her hooded face, it was time she met her family.

Celestia felt the air drop in temperature, as frost began to form, her breath steaming in the air, Luna giggling next to her like a filly. The coldness began to race back to a central point as shadows raced to intercept, it all coming together as a form began to emerge. The very room drained of color as the evening birds sang forth "Alas, for the world, Death has come."

To her horror she beheld an Umbral Alicorn, her body split down the middle. One half, wondrously beautiful, the other rotten and corpse like. Luna clapped her hands as if at a particularly good magic trick.

The mare spoke "I am Hel, Queen of the Unhallowed Dead, and sister to your father Sleipner."

Luna rose up, "I am Princess Luna, ruler of the night, would you be so kind to join us, Auntie," Luna slapped the shocked Celestia.

"I apologize, for my rudeness Aunt Hel, I was unaware father had any siblings and was caught off guard, I am Princess Celestia, ruler of the day," she recovered as she rose to make room at the table, "Please do join us, and pray tell what brings you to us this evening."

"Splendid recovery young one, I have known those twice thine age that have fainted at the sight of me, you both bear the burdens of royalty well," Hel sat at the table as her two nieces joined her, the one cautious, the other eager.

"As for my reasons, your father thought I might like Equestria, a place for second chances, he said." Hel paused for a moment, "I am afraid I am a Queen in name only now, my kingdom shattered and fell as all things did on that day. As all bounds shattered on that day." Hel slumped on the chair, finally giving in to her exhaustion, tears streaming down her face, as all that she held inside forced its way out. White and charcoal arms, embraced her, the Princesses coats warm. Hel pulled them close and for a time all was right and good

Jormungdr circled this new world. Unlike his siblings he needed to think. Unlike his siblings he had a wife and child here. There was more to Sleipners offer then what seemed and Jormungdr was grateful for his older brother's discretion. He had been summoned eons ago to this place, before the rise of Sleipner's daughters, summoned by a mare of uncommon beauty and intelligence,she somehow had figured out how to summon him, the spirit of unfettered knowledge to a world that had never known his presence. However, since he had been summoned he could not stay, but they had lain together and produced a child, a child that lived to this day The world's only Draconicques. He knew that as soon as he breached this realm his son would know that he had arrived.

"Will he forgive me?" he uttered to the void.

"I left him alone for so long." He had been imprisoned, but not for the first time he wondered could he have turned away? Could he have changed his actions? The world serpent shook his head. "No use crying over spilled blood now. Maybe I can make a determination if I just do as my little sister and younger brother did." The mighty sky breaker harumphed. "Look at me, I killed Thor! I drew blood on Odin when I was only 12. I survived the crushing depths of the sea and it's predators, and here I am shaking at talking to a child, my own child at that! Bah! I will look upon the young man and decide from there." Immediately he shifted his perspective to where on this small world and what he saw surprised him.

Discord sat with Fluttershy, his antics with the teacup and plates bringing notes of musical laughter from his friend. He loved her and she seemed fond of him. She allowed him to indulge his chaotic nature and supported him. But then a chill ran down the Lord of Chaos's spine. He sighed. Fluttershy immediately noticed her companions shift in mood.

"Something wrong, Discord?'

Discord omirked of course _she_ picked up on his mood. "Fluttershy how much have I talked about my parents?"

"Never Discord, why bring this up now?" Fluttershy laid a hoof on her friend. Despite the Draconicqeus being centuries older he was still immature by most standards.

"Because I can feel my father's presence just outside of the world. He is the Spirit of Unfettered Knowledge as I am the Spirit of Chaos. He is on a magnitude more powerful then me as I am to those ants trying to steal from our picnic. The gods where he came from so feared him that they locked him away, only to be let out permanently on the end of days or temporarily when he was summoned by a mortal for a purpose. My mother somehow summoned him to Equestria and the price of his knowledge was to "lay" with her. After he left, she had me. Eventually she fell to insanity and I was on my own so I left. The rest you know." Discord again glanced around. He took note of the disturbances that showed his father's arrival. He watch the very fabric of the world strain from the weight of his father's coils. He wondered how long his father would stay. He doubted Ragnarok had come. So it meant at best a hi and goodbye situation. He sighed again, but this time it was Fluttershy that spoke up. A stern look on her face.

"Well I don't know who those Gods where, but that is horrid, to keep a family apart like that." Flutter took on an even sterner look. "But, even so not to even once try to see your son is bad to. Especially when you never now when you might get another opportunity. He sounds like a big coward."

Discord sputtered. 'Fluttershy shhhhh! He is the Spirit of Unfettered Knowledge, he heard that!" He glanced at the coils around him, they had kept moving just outside of his or anyponies visual range. "I really don't want..." Fluttershy put her hoof in his mouth to make the neurotic Draconicques stop talking.

"Gather up the plates Discord we are going inside. I want a snuggle on the couch. It has been a long day and I need my favorite pillow." On reflex Discord snapped his fingers and caused all of the plates to march into his Flutterbuddies house.

"But what about my Dad?" Discord began but shut his mouth with a look from Fluttershy.

"He is the Spirit of Unfettered Knowledge, correct?"

"Yeah."

He knows all about doors, right?"

"Well Yeah, of course." Discord still had no idea where she was going with her questions or why she was so suddenly assertive, "Kinda, Hot though"

"He knows about the customs concerning them?"

"Definitely." He glance at the coils, they had stopped moving, Jormungdr was Listening.

Fluttershy grabbed his beard and brought his face to hers. He saw only affection. "Then he can knock when he wants to enter." She kissed him on the cheek and then blushed a bit before uttering a quiet, "Please?" out into the world.

Discord chuckled and picked up his friend and carried her inside. He had a snuggle to get to His world ending, all knowing dad could wait. The door shut behind the too and on the other side of the wall of the worlds Jormungdr sat stunned. Them he smiled, he chuckled, and then he roared with laughter. He shouldn't have worried. His son had found someone who understood him just as he did all those centuries before. He thought. These things had to be done right. So Jormungdr shifted his perspective again and he was in a white padded room. The mare before him was strapped into a straight jacket, on his arrival she sniffed the air, like a dog whose master had finally come home. He snapped his fingers and pulled the mare that he loved across to him. She left behind a straight Jacket and a very stunned Hospital Staff. He brought his hand to her check and kissed her lips for the first time in millennia. As the Kiss deepened her eyes cleared and agian she looked out upon him.

He smiled. "Come, Penelope, your wandering husband, your Odysseus has come home. We have a door to knock on."


	2. Hagalaz

The Cutie mark Crusaders bounced along the relative safety of the forest road, the morning sun making the ordinarily dark Everfree a lovely misty twilight. The normally angry forest on the way to Zecora's seemed restful as if the very spirit of the place had decided to sleep in today and was just now deciding to greet the day. Unknown growls and sounds still echoed through the forest, subdued but just loud enough to make the fillies aware that this was not a tame place.

"So what time did Rarity get home?" Scootaloo asked the white, purple maned unicorn next to her.

"Still wasn't home when I left," came the unsurprising reply, "What about you Scoots, what time did Rainbow Dash do the walk of shame?" Sweetie Bell snarked back to her friend.

"You mean her walk of awesome!" Scootaloo countered.

The two started eying each other before their third teen companion spoke up, "Considerin' they're both sleepin' next to ma' big sis in 'er room with glazed looks, I think you'all both need to shut it," Applebloom said not looking back to hide her smirk at the silence that followed. End of heat was always hard for the single gals in town, and those without somepony often found ways to make due. Applebloom tilted her head and did a running count, "This is what, the third, fourth time they ended up easing their heat together, ever since Cheese Sandwich hooked up with Pinkie?"

"Fifth actually, you forgot Rarity took Rainbow out when that happened and they ended up at your sister's in the same position." Sweetie Belle replied.

"Hey does this mean we're sisters? Cause then us sharing spike would kinda be incest," Scootaloo wondered.

"Not biologically, so we should be fine" came the reply from Sweetie.

"Relax Scoot y'all can still have yer drake and eat us too," Applebloom was really glad she was walking in front as the blush of her two companions could almost be heard. There would be vengeance she knew but, for now it was glorious.

Rounding the bend Zecora's cottage came into full view, however there was no sign of the zebra mare.

"Huh, must still be sleeping things off.' Applebloom said.

"Yeah she was trying to keep up with Rarity drink for drink, last time I saw." AB and Scoots winced at Sweetie's words. It was well known that Rarity could put an Alicorn under the table, and given who her best friend was, she often out drank all three. Four, if Cadance was in town.

"Sweetie if your sister killed mah teacher by alcohol poisoning then ah am gonna be a bit put out" Applebloom said.

Any further conversation was halted when a masked, obviously male figure, exited Zecora's hut. He seemed to be wearing shorts made from one of the skirts the Zebra always wore and went around tending to her garden. He had yet to notice the Crusaders.

"Huh 'Your Teacher' got herself a stallion AB" Scootaloo said. Her sudden closeness causing the teen to jump away. Scootaloo smirked.

Applebloom looked first at Scootaloo, and then down at the mystery Stallion puttering in her teacher's garden. She glanced back at Scootaloo, vengeance was now at hand. She darted forward in an attempt to grab for her fellow herd member, but no it was a distraction, as Sweetie darted past her.

"Hey, Damnit, Sweetie, git back here." Taking advantage of the Earth Pony's lack of attention, Scootaloo shrugged the stronger Earth pony off and ran towards the black furred male.

Within moments Sweetie and Scootaloo however, had stopped and as Applebloom's momentum carried her into them she saw why. The male had arisen and stalking forward had moved to intercept them. That was not what gave the trio pause. The clawed hands and pawed feet, along with the loping movement did. The Crusaders knew that they where to close to run, this time they where doomed. The figure loomed over them, amber gold eyes shining from behind the mask. He reach forth his clawed appendage and gently ruffled the mane of Sweetie Belle. Then a melodious baritone issued forth

"What are you three Young ones doing here, this place has much you should fear."

"Zecora is mah teacher, these are mah two friends, they decided to tag along." Applebloom paused then continued, "Whut happened to Zecora?"

They heard a huffling, wheezing sound, it took a moment to realize that this figure was laughing.

"Zecora is safe and sound, to much Hard Cider made her head pound." He glanced back at the hut. "When this morning she awoke, with a knife she gave warning of what would happen if I spoke.

"Yep, sounds like Zecora, who are y'all anyway?" Sweetie and Scoots by unanimous silent decision had ellected Applebloom Sacrificial Speaker.

"Met her coming through the wood, not such a good neighbor hood. I escorted her home and then decided not to roam. Advantage I did not take, I will wait to pursue her till she wakes."

Sweetie then spoke up. "You want to be Zecora's Special Somepony?"

"A Special Somepony I can not be, for I am not a pony you see."

"What are you then?" Scoots said finding her voice at last.

Again the huffling laugh, he reached his clawed hands to his mask and spoke as he let it fall. "Fenrir is my name, and you see, I am the Wyld God, not some pony tame, the Alpha Wolf I be."

His fanged muzzle exposed, one by one the crusaders blacked out.

The two sisters released their Aunt and sat beside her, Celestia holding the ugly right and Luna holding the beautiful left. Hel's tears finally eased as she looked with pride upon her nieces. She saw into their hearts and knew them, knew that they each bore their scars but nowhere was the love of power that led to it's abuse. Instead each understood, power was a curse. She smiled and the first time none flinched back, there was no fear. The three mares sat, in comfortable, blessed, silence for a while, before inevitably, the world intruded.

"Excuse me Auntie's but I must talk about this new proposal of..." The Stallion before Hel stood transfixed as she gazed upon him. His eyes beheld her beautiful ugliness and then lingering a little to long for Hel's taste, before dropping to his knees.

"I apologize I had no idea your majesties were entertaining a royal guest, please forgive me." Luna and Celestia glanced at each other confused, they had never heard this one speak this way. , Hel smirked and let her own gaze linger, Blonde haired and well muscled, he bore a simple rapier for his weapon. His horn came to a sharp point and he wore a red jacket with multiple medals upon it. She noticed most where in service during peace, except for one. She confirmed it with another look at his weapon, she hummed in contentment.

"Why girls, here I thought you straight forward. Yet here we have a hatchetman. One who moves as your enemy, but whose loyalty is true." Hell glanced at her neices and saw their confusion. "You didn't know? That one would sooner remove his horn then betray either of you." She arose and stalked towards the kneeling Stallion. "I see into your heart, pretty one. I see your sins and the reasons. For this, for the loyalty in the dark that you have shown my neices I forgive you being shocked by my ugliness"

Forgetting himself he rose up, a snarl upon his muzzle, anger shaking his frame, "Ugly? If thou are Ugly then I am nothing but a worm, for thou are the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on. As above all others as Celestia is above the ants. Nay there is nothing of ugliness in you. Cruelty, perhaps, but are not all those that are beautiful touched with cruelty?"

Hel's anger flared, frost formed as the temperature dropped as she snarled back, "You dare to say such words to The Queen of the Underworld, I am well aware of my appearance. It is what caused me to be locked in that cold place, for I did not belong among the pretty gods"

The mortal before her refused to relent or turn aside, "Tell me who said such words and did such wrongs to you and allow me to be their ruin. Let me drag them down into the depths they sent you, and permit me the honor of teaching them all the lessons of pain and loss they inflicted on you."

Forgetting himself again he stepped forward and raised his hand to the desiccated side of her right face and caressed her cheek, "For it was naught but petty jealousy of your strength and beauty, for no other reason could I think for making you disbelieve your own loveliness."

His angered eys softened at her sorrow at the idea that this perfect mare ever had cause to doubt her self. "For that alone I would hate them and hunt them till I left for the lands of summer and if possible even into the lands of the dead. I would serve you for the rest of my life gladly where it naught but to change your chamber pot and slop out your stables, I would give you all of my wealth and land, just to have you cast me out to be among the filth of this world if it meant you never having another cold night. A mare such as you deserves this as the minimum of devotions."

He took a breath and stepped back, bowing his head and placing his arm across his chest he continued, "Forgive me I forgot myself, but no mare of your obvious breeding and caliber should ever have reason to speak those words.".

He turned to go his head bowed, but Hel's voice rang out into the silence. "Those who would so serve me must tell me their name."

He spun on his heel, hope on his face. "Prince Blueblood, Your Majesty."

"Please don't lie, I did not ask for your title and family, I want the name that until now you only spoke in the dark. Prince Blueblood is the mask, the lie, he would not have said such words. To serve me you must cast him aside, for I detest him. Now I ask again Tell me your name."

To the surprise of Celestia and Luna Blueblood shuddered and again went down on one knee. When he spoke it was with the voice of a child. "I can't, father and mother will be angry, mustn't make them angry. I have to be good. That names not allowed.". The last words choked out in a sob.

Hel tilted her head and then spoke all warmth was gone, even Luna shivered in the cold of that voice, "All who seek to serve me must tell me that name, if you can not do that, then you will leave and Prince Blueblood you will remain till death claims you. Thrice I ask the and all things done, this last chance, your name or be cast forevermore from my presence, I am not a forgiving Queen. And I have no use for Blueblood."

He shuddered, then his breath caught and he calmed. All things shifted as in that room, before the Queen of the Underworld, the mask that was Prince Blueblood died and somepony else arose from the floor.

With calmness and unquavering voice this new Pony said, "Forgive me my weakness, one should never let a lady, let alone a Queen, waiting on a response, my name, as it has been since before I was called into existence, is Sapphire Blue, if it pleases you."

"It does, I think I can grow quite fond of Sapphire Blue, Blueblood has died, Sapphire has taken his place. Let any that gainsay this know that I enforce it." She turned to Celestia and sheepishly said, "I apologize Cele, I appear to have inadvertantly taken one of yours," She turned to a snickering Luna, "therefore the next that does what Sapphire had done shall come from you, Nia." Luna nodded still snickering, although now Celestia was joining in as well.

Hel turned back to Sapphire. "You will join us for breakfast, Sapphire, Your Queen wishes you to attend her."

Sapphire glanced at the table and turned his head. "Forgive my question, but there are only three chairs, where do you want me?"

"Why you will take my chair, I willl be sitting upon your lap," Hel smirked, "Come now you must not keep a lady waiting."

Sapphire sat upon the chair and Hel rested upon his lap, his strong right arm encircling her. Celestia and luna where struck by how small Hel actually was, as she was able, without much slumping or discomnfort of her new Stallion to rest her head on his chest while her legs curled under their shared chair. Sapphire, merely held her occasionally feeding her tidbits of this and that as she became interested. Hel, for the first time in her memory, felt safe and loved. It was not long before she drifted off on his chest, a contented smile on her face.

Moving through the Ether with his darling one, took less then a moment but more then an eternity and again he was before that damn door to that cottage. Heblooked upon his other side, the part he never knew he missed till he did. To long they had been away from each other, not by choice but by the choices of others. She looked up into his eyes, his Penolpe.

"Where are we, my love."

"Our son is on the other side of this door, it is all that seperates us from him. We just have to knock, and then step through." The world serpent sighed. "But this must be done right. I want more then anything to step through and be the father my son needs, however I can not be that of I am not first the husband you need. So we knock on this door together or we don't. We are still in the ather, we can stay in the aether or we can go wherever we want, or we can knock. But I am yours now and always".

The mare held in his coils stared at the door. "I am frightened, I failed our son. I broke and had to be locked away. I have languished in one asylum or another since. My own son and I abandoned him to the vagries of the world simply because I couldn't be a single mom." Her eyes began to tear. "I was so weak after you left I ran and finally all the running broke me, with you here I am restored, but I can not do that to him again. I do not even know anything about his life. He stopped trying to vist because they always tried to capture him and then he lost track of me. What could I be that he could possibly need?"

"An amazing Grandmare, he's snuggleing with the Element of Kindness, things seem to be leading tha..." The World Breaker, the Bane of Thor, the World Serpent shut his mouth as the mare he loved grabbed him by the throat.

"Knock on that damn door, I want grandfoals to spoil!"

Jormungdr chuckled and breached the aether.

The weave of all things rippled and when it ceased a tall Draconicques in a black suit, red shirt, and black tie stood, upon his on shoulder was a cream colored mare with a brown mane and an almost maniac grin. The tall thin man extended his hand and lightly rapped the door.


	3. Wunjo

The Crusaders woke up snuggled together on a bed of green moss. A blanket had been laid over them and a note that said "When you get over your panic attack, come around back. I promise not to harm, I think you'll find I have some charm." It was signed simply Fenrir. Further down the page they saw a P.S. "Please Zecora do not awake, I fear even your lives would be at stake."

"Well girls, What do ya'll think?"

"I think the only mare he intends to eat is Zecora." Deadpanned Scootaloo, sounding a little disappionted.

Sweetie blushed. "He does seem focused on her, huh? Although with that tounge and what his pants where straining against, I don't think Zecora's heats are gonna be a problem anymore."

Applebloom Face hoofed. "I mean do ya think we should go around back or try and hoof it for home?"

"Let's go around back, he would have eaten us already if he intends too," Scootaloo said still sounding disappionted at Fenrir's preference for Zebra meat.

Sure enough Fenrir was there, again tending to Zecora's herbs, experiments, and generally tidying up. He turned as he saw the girls and waved them over.

"How are you all, your three's alarm at my wolfish charm caused you girls quite a fall"

The three teens blushed and glanced at each other before yet again Applebloom was made Speaker to be mauled while the other two ran away. "We're fine, just was quite a shock seeing all those teeth. You got any idea when Zecora will wake up, we gotta get back 'fore dark or our big sisters ill worry. Ah've been looking forward to this lesson all week and now this, humph!" Applebloom sat herself down. To her surprise she heard that familiar huffling laugh of Fenrir's

"Young one lose not hope, tell me what Zecora was teaching you in scope."

"She's taught me Alchemy and Herbalism, as well as some Botany."

"Then I have cause for glee, all of that you can learn from me. Where I come from, as I am by no means Dumb, The Wyld god I was, so to teach such things will not give me pause."

Fenrir Looked at the other two children before him, "And the two of you must not fret, for worry to your sisters I will not let. This will a be a field trip, so back to your homes you all can skip. If we start now on our lark, you should all be home before dark. As the Wyld God I be, none shall bother me, even in the depths of the Everfree. So walk together we will, so your sisters can chill.'

Together the four start back towards Ponyville, while unobserved, a curtain was lowered, as one severely hung over Zebra smirked, then curled up in her bed, knowing that the children where safe.

Hel awoke, her head still upon the head of Sapphire, but covered in blankets of overbearing softness. She raised her head to see the sun streaming through open windows. Upon glancing around she saw that she had evidently been brought to a bedroom. Shrugging she sighed and snuggled tighter into her stallion, he would let no harm come to her.

It was an odd sensation to be able to trust and feel safe, but Hel knew this was a long time coming. Unlike her older brothers Hel had worked with the Aesir, even though she had been her own entity. Her kingdom still had been a part of the greater system, she had had a place in the greater order, no matter how unpleasant.

Once Ragnarok occurred however, it had settled all accounts on all sides. Both parties had been appeased. The debts owed and incurred by all of the gods and monsters of her world had all been called in, and all were required to pay. Hel had no longer been needed, what need a Warden when all the bonds, even of death, where broken, so that the final accounting could begin. This then was her accounting, what she was owed for having to take the hateful path of working with the ones that had treated her family so badly, to finally have somepony to snuggle that was not looking to improve their lot or hurt her.

Hel heard a small gasp towards the foot of the bed and opened her eyes and saw a little filly, 12 years of age. The little one wore a bandage across her eyes upon which the unlidded eye of the old gods looked back. A small horn was on her head and the filly had a mane and coat the same color as her Sapphire. Hel smirked, he had a niece, a ward and a blind one at that.

Hel sent a short sending of thought to the child and inclined her head. Soon the young one was snuggled on the other side of her uncle. She watched as the little one settled down and waited till the little filly was nestled in and asleep. Checking, to make sure the sheets and blanket covered this precious one, she smiled again in contentment.

"Mine," She muttered, regaining her position, this time making sure that her arms were wrapped around both the filly and Saphire for extra protection, comfort and warmth.

"Such is my reward." Hel muttered to herself before she too drifted back to the comforting grip of sleep.

Upon knocking Jormungdr heard rustling from inside the cottage. Whispered words where heard and then silence. He looked up at his wife, as she looked down at him.

"You know you're going to have to put me down to both go in and stand."

"Don't wanna."

A small giggle interrupted their banter and when they both looked down a beautiful pale yellow Pegasus with a pink mane was looking up at them with what could only be described as the kindest eyes **_ever_**. It was then that Penelope squeed and dove off of Jormungdr's shoulder and engaged the Pretty Pink Maned Pegasus in a full tackle Hug.

Jormungdr's eyes widened as he stepped forward to help the young mare and extract his wife, but heard twin giggles, as his wife had evidently sat on the mare's floor and somehow, procuring a brush, was now running it through the pink locks of the young mare. Seeing no harm done, Jormungdr chuckled to himself, then shook his head, one of them had to uphold the rules.

"Forgive my wife, young Ms, as well as my delay in arrival. This 'coward' had to make sure that the proper civilities concerning doors where observed, as well as make sure that not just his father came before him to atone, but his mother as well." Seeing the Mare's eyes widen and a flush come over her face he went to say more but his wife beat him to the punch.

"Ignore Mr. Serious Grumpy pants there. That's his joking voice. Damn old Wyrm never did know how to tell a joke without scaring or creeping everyone out." Again the Yellow Mare held in his wife's arms chuckled at his consternation.

"Well, I can definitely see where Discord gets his humor from. Why don't you both come inside. My name's Fluttershy."

"I am Jormungdr, My Wife there is Penelope." He paused. "You know dear, if you want to go meet Discord It would be a requiremnet to let her up."

"Don't wanna" Came the reply, "Teleport us in."

"Please Don't" Fluttershy said, "I take care of animals here and you might startle them."

"See dear, now let the poor mare up. We must do things right and correct, after all we are geusts that she has allowed to make an atempt at atoning for the past and with having some sort of relationship with our son."

"Alright fine," Then she looked at Fluttershy again, "I'm sorry dear you are just so incredibly adorable and you have been so good to my boy."

Fluttershy responded by hidding her blush behind her hair, which just made Penolpe hug her tighter while Jormungdr rolled his eyes and waited for his wife to be done.

Once Penelope had released Fluttershy all three moved to the living room. There stood a tall man. He wore brown pants, a checkered sweater veast of yellow and black, with a white shirt and tie underneath. A small stag horn rose from one side of his head and a unicorn horn upon the other. He was thin, unlike his father's bulk and only stood 7'1.5' inches and weighed none of your bussiness, how dare you ask a lady that.

All 4"2' of Penelope streaked forward and buried herself into the stomach of her son and proceeded to sob into him.

"I am so sorry I left you all alone. I failed you when you needed me the most, then when they where using me to bait you I made sure that they lost me to time, unfortunatly you had to too. I am so proud of you, and I wish I had the ability to say that I had anything to do with it. You raised yourself into a fine young man."

Discord pulled his mother close and found for the first time having a being bigger then himself pull _him_ into a hug.

"My boy, I too am sorry. I was indeed locked away. My siblings as well, but had I petitioned the gods of my realm mayhap I could have had us all sent here. But no, I had to bring them down for what they had done to my family. My vengeance meant I couldn't do more then observe all of your hardships, I could offer no comfort or help. But never doubt that both your mother and I love you very much. And we are both proud of the man that you have become.

Fluttershy smiled at the site before her and moved to give the reunited family some privacy when she heard duel snaps from behind her, "And where do you think you are going Young Mare." A multicolored glow surrounded her, Discords mother leaving the hug and dragging her into the family moment.

"You have been more family to Discord then we have been. This would not be possible without you. Never doubt your own strength, and when you and he actual decide to acknowledge your feelings know that you have his mother's and father's blessings." Penelope said again to an adorable squeek from Fluttershy and a blush from Discord, whose protestations where silenced by a look and a tight hug from his mother that forced Fluttershy and him face to face.

Jormungdr, for his part, was content to stay as he was, all the ones he cared for where in this one spot, he saw no reason to move nor did he care to. Sometimes it was good to be him.


	4. Ehwaz

Fenrir and the Crusaders moved through the Everfree, pausing now and then to give Apple Bloom her lessons. He often advised the other two as well. Sweetie, how her verbal and singing skills could be used for effects both fair and foul, as both a Siren and a Muse. Scootaloo he challenged to expand on her dance abilities as well as take her Pegasi powers into different areas. He brought up the point that a gift for dance also meant a gift for movement, and even a Pegasi that was incapable of flight, could still manipulate weather. To all three he gave equal attention, so that boredom would never showcase its many temptations. Thus they came to a small town, just as the sun began to set

"Ah hell! I'll never get home on time now, my sister will be fit to spit." Applebloom Lamented

"If I may inquire where is the destination of thy desire?"

"I have to get back to Sweet Apple Acres, on the outskirts of town."

"What of You two, tell me true, how close to your homes doth we roam." Fenris asked Sweetie and Scootaloo

Sweetie pointed at what looked like a pile of sewing equipment. "My house is just over there, I can get there before dark, no problem."

Scootaloo Pointed to an average looking house. "Mine is just over there, It won't really be that big a deal either."

"Then a solution I have found, me and Applebloom, will to her homestead be inbound, You and Sweetie, get to your own, so that your caretakers will not bemoan." The two other girls said their goodbyes as they made their way towards their respective destinations.

"Lead the way, young mare, but have a care. Dark is on its way and late it is getting for you to play."

"It's just up that road, a bit. Say, I reckon I owe you for giving today's lesson, I don't think I would be outta line to offer you some apple pie when we get to my home. Then I could introduce you to my family."

"Fenrir Chuckled. "To me Applebloom child, you do not owe. It was my duty as Zecora's guest to bestow."

"Say What?"

"Fenrir Shook his head, "What does thee not get? My Host's duties where unmet, As her Guest my job was known, so your lesson from me was shown."

"I get it now, that's right honourable of ya," here Applebloom smirked, "And if it happens to make Zecora more favorable to ya...?" The young mare let the question fade, a grin upon her face.

"Yes, Yes, You're very smart, for you to guess an old wolf's heart." Fenrir Groused back.

His nose picked up the smell of apples, signifying their closeness to the farm. As they entered the Orchard, so did another smell, one that made him growl. One that had tricked him before. One he thought never to smell again.

"Hey, You okay?" Applebloom glanced back, her new friend seemed angry, angry and afraid. Glancing around, she saw nothing, but her home. "Fenrir, what's going on?"

"Fenrir took a breath, Tyr was not here. He was dead. Fenrir had killed him. There where no swords or chains. This little one just needed to get home. "Sorry, Bloom, I thought I smelled one that had sent me to my doom. One that raised as his son, only to use lies to betray this one."

The little mare looked sad for a moment, but Fenrir scruffled her hair, and shoved her on her way.

"Enough of this old Wolves sadness, I see those waiting with gladness."

Applebloom turned and indeed saw her home just up ahead, lights were on, with Granny on the porch in her rocker. "Well I better get going, lest they tan my hide, You sure you don't want some Pie? Its a long walk back to Zecora's"

"Fenrir was tempted but the closer they got to that house the more the smell invaded his nostrils. His instincts screamed to run back to the Everfree, he was exposed and getting jittery.

"Maybe another time, little one. Back to the forest I must run. Zecora's hangover did not end, so to her I must attend." Again that smell it seemed to be getting closer. "Go to your home and when you are in their arms, I will roam back, knowing you are safe from harm. And I must confess, who I smell puts me in some distress. Its a silly fear, born in chains, but it doth lear, and never again."

Shaking her head Appleboom ran to her front porch. True to his word, Fenrir watched as she was embraced by the older mare and was taken inside. He turned to leave as the smell became over powering and he turned to run but a strong looking mare stepped out of the grove. The smell emanated from her.

"Woah, I mean you no harm," The blond haired mare said, her hands held high, "I heard it all and just wanted to thank you for bringing my sister home. I worry about her a bit more then I should."

Fenrir nodded, "it was no issue, but I must flee from here and you."

"The Mare nodded, "Because I smell of this person that betrayed you. I get ya, ain't gonna stop or seek to bind you" She snorted. "Honestly, it'll do my heart good to know that she has someone that can protect her in the Everfree. And even if we can't be friends, I did want to thank you."

His nose screamed that Tyr was before him, to attack, to kill. He closed his eyes, took a breath, he was not a monster, he was in control of himself. He opened his eyes and the mare had not moved, just stood and given him time, in no way trying to hinder his escape. He nodded his thanks and sped off. The night enshrouding him, hiding fear that still quaked within.


	5. Laguz

Hel sat at a table, Nia sat across from her, the filly that had been snuggled next to her sat on her left. Hel froze, the filly's eyes were restored, but the young one looked upon her unafraid and smiled. Rising, she curtsied to the Queen of the Underworld.

"My name is Aradinee, Your Ladyship, may I inquire of yours."

Hel cocked her head a moment, then smiled. "My name is Hel, Young Aradinee. I wonder are you a spider to my fly or a smaller spider to my black widow?" She teased, "But since your Uncle calls me Mistress you may call me Auntie."

She rocked back, taken by surprise, when the child glomped onto her. Hugging the child back, she held Aradinee close. The child began to weep, holding on to Hel tighter.

"Whatever is the matter, child?" Hel asked.

"You want me to stay. You want to be my Aunt."

Hel's eyes darkened. "Who would dare try and send you away child? Someone as precious as you."

"Uncle Bluey, sometimes brings mares home. They look at me and won't let me snuggle with him. They send me away to my own room. Then I hear them talking to Uncle Bluey about who I am and how I should be sent to a 'Special Home' to tend to my 'Special Needs.' Uncle Bluey doesn't bring them back after that. He hasn't brought anymare around in a while." Aradinee buried her head against Hel's ample chest. "Am I the reason Uncle Bluey's alone?"

Hel's wrath flared. She glared across at a shocked Nia. She closed her eyes for a moment, glad that Nia knew not of this. Blowing cold air out her nose, she ruffled Aradinee's mane.

"Let me make one thing clear, Lady Aradinee. Your home is yours. You are the Lady of it. I have no authority to cast you from it, nor wish to do so. Any of those scheming whorse that sought to remove you were not worthy of Sapphire, nor of being your Aunt. Your Uncle was utterly correct in casting them from his presence, hopefully with a switching. It is in no way your fault that Sapphire is alone, it is the fault of his environment that has such trash in it, masquerading as Ladies."

Aradinee raised her eyes to the angry Queen. "I didn't mean to make you angry, I'm sorry." She went to pull away, but Hel held her fast, her tone softening.

"Nay, you have not angered me, rather I am angry that you should've ever been put in such a situation or been allowed to think thus. When I was younger I was alone. My own family cast me out into the coldness of the Underworld. A realm that eventually was named for me and I came to rule. They did so because they were scared of my appearance and what I heralded. They imprisoned my two older brother's most cruelly. I know how it feels to have those that should love and accept you cast you out. I would not do so. When you came to snuggle, if there had not been enough room I would've changed places with you. No child should ever be cold. No child should ever feel unloved."

Hel hugged Aradinee tighter. Then glancing at Nia. "Am I correct in that this is a Dreamwending? Am I correct that this is Aradinee in my arms?"

Nia nodded, "It is indeed Auntie. I brought young Aradinee to calm her fears. I was not aware of the depth of her experience. I also wish to talk to you of what I and Tia witnessed." Luna's eyes lit in excitement, "Also, I have Uncles?"

Luna's squee caused Hel and Aradinee to giggle. After the giggles passed, Hel became serious once more. "Aradinee, I have to explain some things to Nia here. Including something unnoticed, that I have been calling her Nia the entire time." Nia's eyes narrowed when she knew Hel's words to be true, "This explanation will not be nice, You are almost of the age when I was cast into the underworld. You have the right to hear all of this, but you may not want too. So in recognition of your status I give you the choice to hear this or not."

Aradinee pulled just far enough out that she could see Hel's face. "Auntie, I want to know everything, including how you know the name Uncle Bluey only used with me. It was our name so that I could know when he was my Uncle and when he was Prince Blueblood." Aradinee turned her head. "Those mare's only knew Prince Blueblood."

Hel turned Aradinee's head. "I am very proud of you, if I was ever to have a daughter I would want her to be like you." Aradinee flushed and pulled Hel closer.

Hel held her adopted neice tight, "Me and My two brothers are the sum of a remainder of a debt of fate, both owed to and owed by the gods of my world, the Aesir. As such when Ragnarok came to pass, us three where central to it all."

"You used the word before," Luna interrupted, "What is it?"

"Ragnarok is when all bonds are broken, material and immaterial, it is when all debts are due. It is when the sins of the Aesir and the sins of those that oppose them came due. The world burned. My brothers, because they fought in that final accounting, when they got here their debts zeroed. I however, from the point that I took hold of the Underworld, remained neutral. I favored no side. I wronged no side. All my judgments even unto my own siblings were impartial. As such I never accrued any debt, I was as close to zero according to fate as is possible."

Hel paused and shuddered. "It meant that I had to stay in the Underworld, because if I left and chose a place to dwell I would be favoring that side. So I remained trapped in that jail, warden of the unquiet dead, the dead that where destined to fight on the side of the Jotun, the chief enemies of the Aesir. The Blessed Noble dead went to those Aesir that suited them. I spent my time friendless and alone. I did this to forestall Ragnarok as long as possible. To let the mortals have a chance to live their lives free of the plots of those who thought themselves superior. However, Ragnarok can only be delayed, not stopped. So in the end even the bonds of death broke, even the boundaries between the living and the dead, shattered."

Hel looked upon Aradinee. "When that day occurred, since I had stayed neutral, I had no place on either side. My gambit worked, I had given the mortals above a few more days to live, before those that thought themselves Immortal doomed them all. However I was the one being who was still bound. I could not leave because I had not chosen. As all the unquiet dead went forth and my brothers went to vengeance and death, as my father rode at the head of the Jotun, I was for the last time left alone in the cold Underworld. I was at my end, so I hung myself on the roots of the world tree that dwelt over the void." Aradinee held her Aunt tight, Luna cried silent tears for this one so wronged by fate.

Hel smiled and light came to her eyes as she dried Aradinee's tears. "I never got any fated vengeance, I never fought the Aesir or the Jotun. I spent my life doing my fated duty, getting no accounting myself for being trapped in the cold and the dark, alone among those horrid dead. Therefore, Fate owes me. I have spent my time in the cold with none to warm me, I will be held. I spent my life having to force physical intimacy, I am the only mare that has forced her own rape several times just to feel desired. I get to be hugged and not looked at with horror. I was alone and cast out by my family. A family will gather to me. I know what it is to be judged by appearances. So my family will be made up of the misjudged, and with me they will be free to be what they are inside. Sapphire Blue was a stallion that had concealed himself in the loudness of the day, accepting his hated fate as Prince Blueblood. Only to be known for who he was by just one. My fate debt made it so that he had a chance to shatter the mask and be who he was inside. He could not do so with you, Nia, or with Cele, because then his gambit would have failed. He had to let you scoff and discount him, so that the Nobles would think him one of them. Now he can move as Sapphire Blue."

Aradinee's eyes lit up as Hel continued. "This also means that this one will be able to do all that a child could do. Blueblood was needed, in part, to protect her from the games the nobles play."

Hel chuckled to herself darkly, "I played a game of cards with fate itself, and won by bluffing. I love this one as my own. I am a goddess. I have never been merciful. Any that seek to harm this one face me in all my fury."

"Hel turned to Nia. "As to why I call you Nia and your sister Cele, I'm a contrary bitch, it amuses me. The fate debt means you ignore it."

"What did you mean? 'The next one that makes themselves part of your family will be one of mine.' I have no ponies of my own other then a few Thestrals. I do not think they fit your criteria." Luna Interjected.

Hel smiled. "Fate likes things to be in balance. After a lifetime of playing against them, bunch of whorse that they are, I can see a little of their play. Since Sapphire Blue, a stallion, crafted his mask of the loudness and brightness of the day, the next one that fate will place in front of me, will be a mare, lost in the silence and darkness of the night. I will give her the same choice I gave Sapphire, to cast off that which is not true and be who she always was."

Hel laughed and Luna nodded in understanding. Aradinee however had a furrowed brow and a question upon her lips.

"Does this mean that you only love me for this fate debt thing?" Aradinee's lip quivered as Hel smiled down at her, shaking her head.

"Free will plays a part. Fate places those that need me, and that I would want in my family, in my path. It is up to them to do what I require, and it is up to me whether or not I accept them. Your Uncle may have been shoved into my path, but he did not have to agree to my terms, nor did I have to give them. I am not forced to love you, I have decided that I do. If I act like a shrew then the debt gets used up and I will end up alone. My behavior and my sincere love for those that become my family will always trump whatever fate can throw my way. Fate sent me Sapphire, Sapphire did and said exactly what he needed to, I made him mine. You where unforeseen and unknown. But all the more precious to me for it."

Aradinee held Hel even tighter, knowing without a doubt that she was loved. Hel looked to Nia and smiled.

Nia smiled back, then realized, Hel had answered all questions, except one. She felt the dream ending as Hel and Aradinee awoke."Wait," She cried out. "What of my Uncles?"


	6. Ansus

Discord and Fluttershy pulled away from the hug. The odd couple before them stayed close, one holding the other up.

Jormungdr broke the silence. "Well, Discord I know you must have questions. I will answer any that you have," He lowered his eyes, "Pertinent or not. Free of Charge."

"Discord's breath caught, he glanced at Fluttershy, her own eyes confused, he shook himself, only he and his father could possibly understand what those words meant. He considered his next words carefully.

"If Ragnarok happened then you should be dead, How are you here?"

Jormungdr smirked. "Ragnarok is the ultimate balancing of the books, at the end all is even, all debt, all societies, and bindings, have been paid and reduced to 0. My 2 full siblings and I where owed a debt, so we where given some options. Ultimately My Oldest Half Brother, told us of Equestria, a land of second chances. So we came here."

"How many Siblings do you have and Who are they?"

"My Oldest Brother is Named Slepneir, his mother is my father,and no his father is not my mother" Fluttershy's eyes lit up at that, but Jormungdr held up his hand, "Questions at the end please. I promise I will answer your's next Ms Shy." After the gentle rebuke he continued. "Vali was my second brother after Slepneir, he was older then me by only a little, we shared a father but not a mother, he died." Jormungdr turned away for a moment, Penolope resting her arm on his.

Discord glanced at Fluttershy, kindness was more her thing, he had no idea what his father might need. Fluttershy reached out and held his one arm, resting her head against his shoulder, she held her one finger to her lips and then placed her hand back on his arm.

After a moment, Jormungdr turned back, "I come next in the line up, followed by Vali's brother Narvi. He died when Vali did." Jormungdr took a breath then continued, with a wry smile on his face. "My full brother Fenrir is next, he came here with me and is currently crashing on a zebra Mare's couch over in the Everfree." Flutttershy gasped at this, then blushed, averting her eyes.

"It's okay Ms. Shy I don't take points off for expressing excitement, only interrupting the lecture." The Elder Draconiques then chuckled, and smiled at Discord. "My Little sister Hel, also my full sibling, is currently in Canterlot visiting our our neices to be exact, which would make them your cousins. I am honestly glad to see that blood feuds don't run in the family and that you appear not the type to hold a serious grudge."

Discord stiffened, Fluttershy smirked, but kept her eyes ahead, when Jormungdr smiled you could definitely tell that this was her Draconiques's father.

"No, That's not possible!" Discord exclaimed, shifting his outfit to a white tunic, a strange cylinder hanging at his belt. Fluttershy kept smirking, he had changed costume without making her let go.

"Search you feelings! You know that it's true!" Penelope shouted, she was now dressed in black, a long cape hanging off her, her own cylindrical object on her belt.

"Alright, fine." Discord shifted back to normal, snorting, he shook his head at his mother, "Honestly, Mom, you forgot the mask."

His mother smirked back, "I didn't forget, the thing is to uncomfortable," she was now in grey robes, had a green tint to her skin and her ears where pointed to the side of her face. "When 100,000 years you reach, then complain you can."

Jormungdr deadpanned at Fluttershy, "He inherited his sense of humor from his mother."

Fluttershy smiled back, "But he does have your smile, especially when he knows something nobody else does." The pegasi then continued. "He also prefers your sense of comedic timeing, even though he and his mother evidently use the same prop department."

Discord chuckled, "I have more questions dad, but I believe you promised the next one to Fluttershy, under the same rules, I believe you implied." He thought for a moment, "With the same restrictions and allowances."

Jormaungdr roared with laughter, "There is my side of the family! Indeed I did."

"Fluttershy glanced at Penolope, "You'd think we'd get used to conversations behind conversations, Huh?"

"Penolope pursed her lips as Jormungdr calmed himself, "When it happens dear I will tell you," Penolope snarked back. "But would you mind if we sat for this next part. I happen to know it, but it can take a while, and I just got out of a straight jacket."

"Oh of course! I'm so sorry, would anyone like some tea or refreshments?" Fluttershy went to move but Penelope intercepted.

"Why don't I come with you into the kitchen. I already know my husband and that I think is not the question you want answered, is it?" Fluttershy shook her head." So I will assist you and we can continue."

Jormungdr looked hurt. "I would not..." He wilted under Penelope's stare. "Alright I would, but still, you don't have to be mean about it."

"Definitely Discord's father." The element of kindness replied.

The two girls shared a look and, giggling, went off into the kitchen. Discords father joined him in watching their two mares go to the kitchen.

"Discord I could not help but notice that it is heat season here, yet Fluttershy is not suffering from any of it's effects."

Discord turned to glare at his father, a snarl formed on his lips, his fingers moving to snap. Jormungdr put his hand over his son's and stopped the gathering energy. Discord's wilted back. His father had just dismissed his chaos with a touch and gesture. For the first time since his father arrived he realized just how much more powerful this being before him was.

"I apologize, I should have known that you didn't know. I had to find out the hard way." Jormungdr tilted his head, "I will not make you ask, this goes to the obligation of a father to his son. It is the dreaded _**SEX TALK**_ Draconiques Addition."

Discord shuddered and dove for the Kitchen, as he cried, "I'm going to go see if Fluttershy needs help!" He barely got off the ground when he heard a snap and a familiar rainbow aura surrounded him. Another snap and he was on the couch next to his dad, the room now covered in glyphs and completely sealed off.

"You need to hear this Discord. Our species is a type of Serpent and Serpents have a particular effect on those females that would be willing to bear their children. The females in question, stop ovulating until either the serpent breaks their heart or the female decide she wants children. This effect occurs independent of the serpent. Most of us tend to be Polyamourus, so it's a trait that evolved to insure that we didn't overpopulate. So, Fluttershy at some level, wants your children, or at the very least wouldn't be adverse to the idea. The other part of our biology is we can only produce children with women effected in such a way and only if we love them back. Meaningless sex for Serpents is just that, meaningless. You can not produce a child of your blood that way. But with a Mate that you love and that loves you back, when both agree, then and only then will a child be produced. It's how we work."

Discord looked at his father, then nodded his understanding. He took a breath. "You know until recently I never believed in love, just thought it was some silly thing that others made up." He smiled. "But if I was to love a pony it would definitely be her.

His father clapped a hand on Discord's shoulder. "Then what your mother said goes for me too. When you and she are ready, you will have both our blessings."

Discord sighed, "Thanks, that does mean something to me, even if I am just getting to know you."

Jormungdr just smiled and the two males sat while they waited for the two Mares that held their hearts.

###########################################################################

Penelope smiled as she helped Fluttershy gather everything in the kitchen.

"So how long has it been?"

"Since what?" The yellow mare asked.

"You know what I am talking about Young Lady, your heat, when was the last time you had it?"

"I hardly think I should..." Penelope placed a finger over Fluttershy's mouth.

"Mine stopped as soon as I truly fell in love with Discord's father. I was about your age. Discord and Jormungdr are both a type of Serpent. Serpent's, well, they typically like to sleep around. Multiple partners, orgies, Transspecies relationships, that kind of thing. They can produce children with anyone and thing and have. Yet they are rare, Why do you/em think that is?" She just stood, waiting for Fluttershy's answer.

Many thought Fluttershy was naive, and treated her as if she was breakable. She was no such thing. She had a thorough knowledge of the reproductive habits of several thousand species in her head. Within the field of Zoology she was one of the foremost experts. She kept a bear as a pet for heavens sake, not to mention Angel Bunny. So when asked such a question she was quick to add two and two to get four. "It's a question of overpopulation," She breathed, "But that would mean that only those he would want..." Her face began to turn the shade of her hair again."

"Not only that it would mean you where receptive to bearing my grandfoals." Penelope smirked. "The trick is love, dear. You and Discord have both got to be ready to have foals for it to happen. The stopping of your heat is just a sign that you find my son sexually attractive. That you want to or would be willing to be more then what you are now."

"Oh my gosh this is too much! I am very fond of Discord, but love? I just don't know." The pink in her face had become a solid red, Penelope placing a hand on her shoulder, began breathing in and out slowly. Fluttershy copied the older mare and soon was much calmer.

"Don't let this fact of Discords Biology upset you. Don't think of what it means. It means nothing more then what it did when you didn't know about it. The only difference is now you know and can decide as you choose. I imagine my husband is in your living room giving Discord the same talk." Fluttershy looked ready to panic again. "Really? This sets you off? Look, honey. You and he both needed to know about this. Look at it this way, This insures that the right time and place will be right for the both of you, and if you or he separate before that happens, it ends. It is a choice between the both of you." Penelope chuckled. "It does seem that from somewhere Discord inherited a Mono amorous tendency. The mares all around the town have been going nuts for weeks. You and I are the only ones not. It's ironic, isn't it? For all their lies, betrayals, back room deals, and weird rules, Serpent's are intensely loyal beings. The one thing that you can believe out of a Serpent's mouth is "I Love You." It is the one lie they will never tell and it is the one truth they can never conceal. It is hard to love a Serpent, and my husband is the King of them. He is the Worldbreaker, yet he's the gentlest stallion I have ever met. I can see from your eyes you now that about discord too. Come let us get this inside, males should never be left alone for any period of time. Makes them think they can do things without us, They can't"

The two Mares smiled at each other, then turned and reentered the living room/p


	7. Othila

Two females sat across form each other in the Everfree wood, the fire between them. One, a well muscled wingless dragon, her small size masking the great age held in her eyes tended the fire. She wore scale armor and a banded Iron skirt that covered her legs. She carried a well used flail at her side, the three massive, flanged heads upon the end testifying to her great strength.

Looking up to her companion, she broke the silence, "Are ye sure this be what ye want? You might still find a home in Asgard, even upon Ragnarok's ending. Ye have never had any arguments with the old or new among the Aesir. Do ye really wish to exile yerself with me? I can still take ye back to yer family."

Her companion, a slender blonde maned Changling of white chitin, wings of palest iridescence fluttering upon her back, three horns spiraling to converge upon a singular point, eyes glowing blue she wore a simple set of leather armor, a leather skirt hung to her knees, she bore no weapon.

She snarled her answer. " _ **My family,**_ " She spat into the fire, "tied my husband your lover to a rock using my older son's entrails, causing the suicide of my younger by using him as the murder weapon. You loved my husband as much as I did. You have suffered as much as me. You rejoiced just as I did when my family, the Aesir, fell." her voice softened a bit as she looked upon the dragon.

"You are my sister. Bound not by blood, but by love. If your children did escape to here, as Slepnier said, your and my home is with them."

The Dragon moved to the side of the Changling, placing her arm around her she spoke. "Oh, Sigyn, I feel the same. I wish ye could have seen mine children in younger days. Fenrir was just this ball of fluff, Hel's laugh could bring the birds from the tree, and Jormungdr, my eldest, would laying with a book, watch his siblings play." The Dragon chuckled, "At least till they would ambush him, him always pretending that they surprised him."

"Oh Angroboda, I did." The dragon tilted her head as Sigyn laughed, "Who do you think our husband tasked with babysitting when neither you or he could be around. I would bring Narvi and Vale and let them all play. Damn Odin, that he should spy them. Children, all children need to play, not be punished on mere, suspicion, deprived of all joy."

Both women held each other as the fire burned. Two mothers that had lost more then any mother should have to lose. After a while Angroboda again broke the silence.

"I think may hap that it be that Loki our husband let him see." Sigyn began to turn towards her friend, "Shh and listen, as ye said, children need to be free to go out into the world. It would have been soon that Odin would have discovered them anyway, then they would have been a massive threat. So I think our poor fated, foolish, love must have left off the wards that day, so that Odin would see me and him playing with our children. I think that he decided he would rather try to have them be accepted as they could, as with Slepneir. So he let them be discovered. May hap it would have worked, but Odin came roaring in with all the other Aesir and caused Hel and Fenrir to cry and shake. So, ever the big brother, Jormungdr bit Odin on his heel, in defense of his kin, not knowing he did so to his uncle. Ye know what happened next." Both women hung their head as they cried.

Sigyn laughed among the tears. "It does seem something our husband would do, doesn't it, dear sister? That was him in a nutshell, impulsive to a fault, while being one of the most brilliant planners of all time. His thoughts weren't twisted, so much that everyone else had a strange fascination with thinking in a straight line. Everyone else went forward, he went sideways. He was simultaneously the foulest villain and the brightest hero, so sharp he was liable to cut himself, so brilliant he was blind the most to his own faults. He loved all his children equally and us the most of all. He could be gentle and kind, then ruthless and cold. Our husband was the best and worst of men."

Angroboda nodded. "That he was dearest sister, Loki was the biggest idiot I ever met, and the craftiest warrior of all time." Angroboda paused. "Our Husband? He and I where never married, ye know that. We could not have been, we would have been found out sooner. I was an enemy, though until they locked away my darlings I never bore the Aesir any ill will."

"You share in my pain and shared in my husbands bed. Your children are beloved of me and were sister and brother to mine. He loved you as he loved me, so I say, our Husband. For your marriage to him was no less loving then mine, for lacking a ceremony. And I say this, Your children may have lost a father but they have gained a mother. I swear I will love them as much as you. For they are all that is left of our beloved besotted husband."

The fire continued to crackle. The two woman sliding down to the ground. Angroboda holdingh Sigyn against her chest. The quiet noise of the forest, lulled them to sleep, snuggled against one another. Just outside of their campfire, unknown and unseen a green eyed changling, of black chittin and ragged, blue mane smiled in the dark.

"I can use these two." She thought. "After all, grief and anger makes one do terrible things." Chuckling to herself, she withdrew, back into the darkness from whence she slithered.


	8. Jera

Among the ruins of Asgard a Shield Maiden of the Aesir stood. The new Goddess of Strength and Action sighed. She was bored, in this new world there had yet to arise any great threats. Baldur led with wisdom and was advised by his wife Nanna and brother Hodur. As such any problems that required the attentions of her and her brothers had been handled before they could become such. A whinny interrupted her thoughts, turning she saw Slepneir, returning from some errand known only to horsekind. A touch of sadness made itself known. She had always been quite fond of Hel, she could never declare her feelings as that would have undone everything Hel wanted. Now, Hel was gone and she'd never claim her as a sister. She turned away from the God of Horses, continuing to stare over the plains of Asgard, more melancholy then ever.

A cold muzzle interrupted her thoughts, "What ails thee Thrud?"

She smiled as Slepneir used his muzzle to tickle her, "It is just that I miss Hel, she made life so interesting. Even when we where on opposite sides of things she was an enemy I could respect. She was constant, a pale flame that burned cold and eternal." She shook her head. "Forgive my wool gathering, she is gone and none can call her back. Nor should any, she earned her rest. I apologize for my insensitivity, you must miss your siblings as well. It's just I miss her. Without her things are boring."

Slepnier Chuckled, "Would you like to see her again? She played her game against the fates and won. You could travel to where she is."

Thrud turned to The Odin Steed. "You can do this? How?"

Slepneir chuckled again. "I have daughters in another realm. I just gave my siblings permission to reside their. To have their chance at a life."

Thrud smiled a moment, then shook her head. "My duty is with my brother's and they will never approve."

"And Why would we not?"

"Magni?"

"I mean I would love to finally meet Jormungdr. Anyone that was so strong that they broke the world just by the strength of their existence is someone that I'd enjoy having a conversation with." He glanced at Slepneir sheepishly, "And perhaps a sparing match?"

Slepneir snorted. "Indeed, such would be good for you, me thinks. Might actually teach you to use your brain for once instead of just those muscles!" The eight legged horse ribbed the God of Strength and Power.

"What's this? Planning a trip without me?" A third voice was heard. "You can't go anywhere without me. You'd all get in to much trouble."

"Ah, Modi I had wondered where you had gone." Magni said.

"I was visiting the forest where Fenrir lived. It is too quiet without him. Its as if the very place mourns the loss of its master. I know it's feeling. In happier days before his binding, I'd sneak out and hunt with Fenrir. Sometimes alongside Tyr. If I had been there when he was bound I'd have spoken against it. It was wrong. It made an enemy were we had none and deprived us of an ally" The God of Strength and Bravery finished.

"And you of a playmate." Snarked Thrud.

Magni came between his younger siblings, "So it is settled then? We are all going? That is if Slepneir agrees?"

"The invitation was only too Thrud..." Slepneir paused as if in consideration. "Alright I'll take all of you, but I do not want any of you to start trouble. If trouble finds you then end it quickly. I want you all to behave as I know you can.

"Yes, Sir!" The three Children of Thor chorused.

"Then gather unto me and we'll be off." Slepneir shouted.

The Three Aesir hugged him tight as the rainbow aura of his power surrounded them. In a flash they where gone traveling across the universe.

Slepnier spoke to them as they traveled. "You'll recognize the one you are looking for, as they will recognize you. You will be given the form of one of the races of mortals that inhabit this Realm. I will drop you close to where my siblings are and as I said before please be not the cause of trouble. When you wish to return call for me and I will hear and come."

"Again a chorus of agreements came from those that held him

Soon the light passed and each found themselves alone in a place unfamiliar.

Magni looked over a path that lead through a beautiful meadow. A short way down the road stood a town. Horse people of all sizes worked, laughed and played. He looked upon himself and he appeared to have a canine appearance, holding his hand to his face he felt fangs. His nose had become amazingly sensitive. Chuckling he began to walk towards the town.

Modi appeared in a dense forest. All around him where the roars of beast of all sizes. At last this was a place of life, this was a forest worthy of Fenrir, Lord of Wolves. He glanced down and saw he was covered in feathers, his hands powerful, birdlike talons. Feathered Wings arced from his back, his feet taloned and strong. Clacking his beak, he laughed, he could begin to like this form.

Thrud landed in front of a beautiful city on a mountain. The gates rose majestically and where decorated in blue and gold. The spires rose and seemed to touch at the sky. She smiled, such a city was were Hel belonged, Never to again suffer in the cold and dark. Looking down she saw that she was covered in scales. Her height was still the same, but she felt two wings upon her back. Flexing she felt two leathery wings. Her teeth were rounded but sharp and she could feel a fire inside her. She ;laughed and began walking to the fair city on the Mountain

###########################################################################  
Thus our story concludes for a time, but fear not!  
The story shall be continued in Monster's Debt Paid


End file.
